


В ладонях

by Riakon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-13
Updated: 2009-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Один. Кажется, все вымерли в этом мире. Хотя нет, не так, тот кто умер это я, поэтому никому нет до меня дела.





	В ладонях

Один. Кажется, все вымерли в этом мире. Хотя нет, не так, тот кто умер это я, поэтому никому нет до меня дела. Никто не видит меня, никто не слышит обо мне. Даже вспоминают обо мне крайне редко, как об умершем.

Я живу в стране, которую благословила сама богиня Кали. Я стану однажды её правителем, человеком, который поведет народ за собой. Который станет во главе всего и будет принимать решения, а после нести за каждое из них ответственность. Но как же мне сейчас стать живым? Прямо сейчас..я так не хочу, чтобы меня забыли за те короткие промежутки времени, которые обо мне вспоминает прислуга. 

В нашей стране всегда жарко, но ночи бывают настолько холодными, что без теплого одеяла никак. Я не открывая глаз пытаюсь его нашарить, водя рукой по простыне, но не могу.. Нет тепла. Да и откуда тепло, ведь я мертвый. Так холодно. Так страшно. Хотя я не ведаю страха, пока мои глаза открыты, но как только веки смыкаются я сразу же чувствую себя беспомощным. В комнате темно, поэтому и открывать глаза смысла нет .

Мне кажется, что меня трясет какое-то чудовище, и я сжимаюсь плотнее в комок, стараясь защитить самое ценное внутри, прижав ноги к груди так, чтобы она осталась полностью защищенной.Как же все-таки страшно. Мир сжимается до размеров моего тела, сокращается и пульсирует в такт сердца в моей груди...

Раньше, всегда пока я засыпал Агни сидел рядом и держал за руку, изредка у нас было что-то большее, но и эта маленькая поддержка помогала мне справиться со своими страхами. Он следил за свечой, которая горела в подсвечнике, и плакала парафиновыми слезами, а я, цепляясь за его руку, старался уснуть. Удавалось мне это лишь тогда, пока горела свеча, а он был рядом. Только тогда я чувствовал покой. Уверенность. 

Но сегодня его не было. И сон никак не приходил на место страхов.

Тихо скрипнула дверь, на половицам кто-то прошуршал, и я ощутил знакомый запах карри и приправ. Теплая рука взяла мою, и заключила в мягкий плен двух ладоней. Тепло.. 

— Агни! — Я возмущаюсь шепотом.

— Но мой принц... — Беловолосый слуга немедленно запротестовал, не давая мне вырвать руку из его ладоней. — Вы ведь не выспитесь, мой принц.

-Я же сказал, что я должен научиться засыпать без тебя! — Рассерженным шепотом отвечаю я. Пожалуйста, Анги, пожалуйста не уходи... — Оставь меня! Как же мне спать, если тебя не будет рядом?!

— Но у вас завтра прием, и переговоры... — Он все так же нежно уговаривает меня, и мои руки согреваются от его не тепла — жара. Кажется, он весь пышет, и если бы я не знал, что для него это привычное состояние немедленно бы обеспокоился — а не простудился ли он. — Вам же просто необходимо выспаться, принц...

Я чувствую его обветренные, шершавые губы на моей ладони. Гордость все ещё не дает мне признать собственный проигрыш, хотя умом я его понимаю. Но не могу принять, и снова пытаюсь оттолкнуть.

— Эту зависимость нужно лечить, понимаешь? А вдруг тебя не будет рядом, и что тогда? Я вообще спать перестану? — Стараюсь привести как можно более уверенным тоном все необходимые аргументы. 

— Ну что вы, я вас никогда не брошу.. — Его тон серьезен, но улыбку я чувствую кожей на руках. — Вы ведь мой Бог...

Не уходи.. не смей оставлять меня одного... потому что..

— Приказываю, уходи. — Голос тверд и ни намека о дрожи. Проклятая гордость мне снова диктует правила, оставляя меня наедине с моими страхами. Он подчиняется, выпустив мою руку из плена своих, и сразу же как то становиться пусто, одиноко... Я вижу его фигуру во тьме, хотя вроде бы нет ни лучика света — им не пробиться сквозь тяжелую занавесь на окне. 

Я слышу, что половица снова скрипнула, и охнула дверь, закрываясь, и самолюбие выпускает мою душу из своих тесных, колючих лап, позволяя произнести одними губами:

— Я боюсь...

Наверное, у него абсолютный слух, но он оказывается близко, и уже не глядя ни на какие предрассудки обнимает меня, шепча:

— Принц Сома... Сома.. Я рядом.. не бойся... — И моя гордость молчит, потому что он самый сильный человек в нашей стране. Настолько сильный, что заставляет её подчиняться и молчать каждый раз, когда он панибратски меня называет и тесно прижимает к себе в таких порывах нежности. 

Мне больше не страшно, хотя меня и трясет. Я почти что сплю, вдыхая привычный, родной запах, который помогает мне лучше всякого снотворного. Краем сознания я замечаю, что он укрывает меня теплым пледом, в то время как я сжимаю его ладонь, не желая, чтобы он уходил. 

Мне уже снится то, что у него появилось время и мы можем немного отдохнуть друг с другом, и я ощущаю кожей, как он ложиться рядом по ту и эту сторону сна и шепчет мне:

— Не бойся.


End file.
